Why
by tmanp8nball12
Summary: same as dad why did this happen but a little different


I repelled down from the chopper my heart was pounding. "Move, Move, Move" I shouted as my men unhooked themselves. Then there was a scream. Jenkens my friend and second in command had been shot by a sniper. "Get out of the open." I ordered. I forgot that Jenkens had been carrying the bomb.   
  
I ran back got Jenkins and pulled him into the trees. The other five Rob, Gabe, George, Don, and Fred (or known as Crash) look for the sniper. "Rob help Jenkins." I ordered Rob. "You'll be ok Jenkins." Rob said trying to calm Jenkins. Then Jenkins dies "Jenkins no don't die." I shouted. I walked right out into the open and the sniper started to fire again. "Jack get back here do you want to be killed." Gabe yelled out to me. I saw where the sniper was and ran at him firing my MP-5 (a submachine gun used by the army and swat teams). "This guy is gonna get killed." George told Don.   
  
After a few shots I thought I had hit the sniper because he had not fired back and I did not have him pinned down (where someone shoots every time you try to move from where you are). "Dad I just wanted to know why today happened." Kim said "Well I have to tell you this part so everything makes sense." Jack said "Ok sorry go on." I found the location and it turns out that he had snuck up behind us. I heard gunfire from where I had left my men. "Shit." I shouted. I ran back to them I had found Gabe and Don Dead. I felt terrible. These men were dead because I had to have revenge.   
  
"I'll call in a chopper to pick up the bodies." Crash said. "No first our mission then we'll call a chopper". I replied. They didn't have to walk long because it got dark very quickly and their night vision goggles and flashlight had been stolen by the sniper. "We'll make camp here." I told them. Before I fell asleep a question in my mind scared me will this man's family take my family out if I go though with this mission. "Wow all this happened two years ago." Kim asked. "Yep" Jack replied. "Ok then what happened." "I'll tell you after lunch." "Ahh man" Kim said. Jack got up and went over to the stove but didn't see the puddle of orange juice. He steps into the puddle slips and falls unconscious. He starts dreaming. "Jack" the voice sounded familiar. "Jack" the voice repeated. Jack looks around (but is still sleeping) and sees a person. "Jack your awake" said the man standing over him. "No it's impossible I saw you two die two years ago in Kosovo. " We came back all of us" said Don. "We trusted you Jack and you let us down." "Kim," Jack said grogily as he woke up to see Kim treating a cut he had gotten when he had slipped. "Are you ok you were having a nightmare" Kim said. "Yeah I'm ok how long was I out for" Jack said. "About an hour" Kim said.   
  
"Oh well I guesse I can get on with the story". Jack said . The next morning we walked to the next town and rented a car. I drove and George was crying inside but not on the outside he thought he was too tough. Crash was silent. Rob was writing a letter to his family about if he didn't make it. Something scratched the car but everyone thought it was a rock or two. "Jack" George cried. "What" I replied. "Jack I've been hit" George said. Then a hail of gunfire was surrounding the car. "Get down" I shouted at everyone. I sped off into the woods and stopped once we got pretty far from the street. I was to late to help George he was dead. "Load him into the car we're not leaving his body here." I told the rest.  
  
We loaded his body in the car because I had made a promise to bring them back dead or alive. We arrived at a building we thought would be Victor Drazen's hideout we planted charges later that night. In the morning I was awoken from gunfire it turns out we were found out. Rob had been killed so me and Crash loaded his body in the car along with George's. I saw Victor Drazen run into the building before I pushed the button " Wait I see Vic---" the explosion cut him off. Then we got in the car and drove to the LZ (landing zone for helicopters). " I saw Victor's family in one of the bunkers". " What" I shouted. I tried to stop the car but the brakes didn't work. We crashed into a tree and Crash was killed instantly. Me and the helicopter piolet spent the next ten minutes loading the bodies of the men into the helicopter. " And that is why today happened Kim". Jack told Kim. "Oh Dad it must have been horrible living with that memory." Kim said as she hugged her now crying father and cried with him.  
  
The End  
  
I wasen't happy with how the first version turned out so i redid it 


End file.
